With the development of data storage techniques, various data storage devices now provide users with higher data storage capacity, and also their data access speed has been increased greatly. Besides the increase of data storage capacity, users also impose greater demands on data reliability and response time of storage systems.
So far various RAID-based data storage systems have been developed to increase data reliability. When one or more disks in a storage system fail, data in failing disks can be recovered from data in other disks operating normally. However, since such a storage system comprises multiple disks, during the initialization of the storage system the multiple disks have to be initialized, which leads to lower initialization efficiency and unsatisfactory response efficiency of the storage system.